Just a Man in White
by Hoole
Summary: Mello avait tout : le succès, une maison immense et cette tranquillité qu'il chérissait tant. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose : un homme de compagnie. Rating M.


**Bonne Année 2011 !**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages sont à M. Tsugumi Ohba et M. Takeshi Obata. Cependant, le scenario est entièrement à moi.

_Rating _: K+ pour les premiers chapitres.

_Note de l'auteur _: Ceci est un UA, donc pas de Death Note, pas de Kira ou autre Dieux de la Mort. L'histoire tourne principalement autour de Near et Mello, mais il est possible que d'autres personnages qui vous sont familiers fassent aussi leur apparition.

J'ai conscience que le thème abordé est délicat, mais cette histoire me tenait vraiment à cœur. L'idée m'est venue à trois heures du matin, dans un de mes terribles moments d'insomnie. Je l'ai tournée plusieurs fois dans ma tête avant de me décider à en faire une fiction entière.

Elle devrait contenir environ 7 chapitres, eux-mêmes découpés en deux parties pour alléger les temps de publications et pour mon propre confort.

_Trêve de bavardage, place à l'histoire !_

_… / …_

**Just a Man in White**

_Le 21ème siècle est et restera un mystère pour Mello._

___Première partie_

_La pointe du stylo tremblait légèrement, comme hésitante au-dessus de la feuille crème. Deux yeux céruléens lisaient pensivement __un long texte qui semblait dénué de sens tant ils devaient relire plusieurs fois certaines lignes. L'homme, assis, avait le corps tout entier tendu et la main crispée ; son esprit mit au supplice par un choix qu'il savait irréversible, qui risquait de changer radicalement toute sa vie. Il s'attarda encore quelques instants sur les lettres stylisées, placées en gras en haut de la page. _IHP_._

**Merde. Je ne peux pas faire ça…**

_Derrière, deux autres individus tentaient de voir ce qu'il faisait, leurs sourires de rapaces figeaient dans l'attente, en une moue qui aurait pu être risible si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Ils se bousculaient, cherchant désespérément un quelconque angle de vue favorable, sans succès. Finalement, l'homme qui était assis se retourna pour leur rendre la feuille, l'air las. Les deux vautours se regardèrent, triomphants, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres._

_- Avec les compliments de la maison, cher Monsieur, siffla l'un deux. _

… _/…_

_ 10 décembre 2010, Angleterre, dans une maison proche d'Oxford. _

Cette nuit-là, Mello n'avait fait que des mauvais rêves et s'était réveillé avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. La glace, devant laquelle il aimait tant se pavaner autrefois, lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme épuisé, les traits tirés, les yeux pochés et l'air grave. Il était de très mauvaise humeur et cela s'était empiré dans la matinée, tandis qu'un sentiment d'angoisse lui serrait de plus en plus la gorge, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. La vie ne pouvait pourtant pas être meilleure pour lui : depuis quelques mois déjà, il était poussé au sommet de l'attention des médias, désormais reconnu comme étant un « écrivain à succès ». Il était considéré comme le « nouveau maître du suspense et de l'angoisse » ou encore dit « aussi effrayant qu'un Lovecraft, mais en bien plus moderne ». Pourtant, la nouveauté, la modernité et les nouvelles technologies restaient pour lui de sombres mystères. Il était convaincu de leur frivolité et attestait à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'il refusait de participer à ce nouveau phénomène de mode c'était tout juste s'il avait accepté d'acheter un ordinateur pour écrire. Il vivait depuis ses 15 ans dans la maison familiale léguée par ses défunts parents et n'avait toujours pas cherché à refaire la décoration.

C'était une très vieille demeure victorienne, d'une taille qui forçait le respect et l'admiration. Elle se situait à l'écart de la ville, à quelques kilomètres d'Oxford, dans la campagne décolorée de la vieille Angleterre. De l'extérieur, elle avait des allures de maison hantée : de grandes fenêtres sans lumière, d'innombrables balcons qui tombaient en ruine pour certains, d'immenses cheminées d'où ne s'élevait plus de fumée depuis bien longtemps. Le lierre courait sur les murs de pierres moussues et de bois rongé. Les décombres d'une écurie s'amoncelaient aux côtés du bâtiment principal, vestiges d'une époque maintenant révolue. Les extérieurs de l'immense domaine étaient à l'abandon, le lilas et les roses du jardin avaient peu à peu laissaient place aux mauvaises herbes. Du bois mort s'entassait ici et là, des ronces faisaient d'une quelconque sortie un véritable périple et la rivière elle-même étouffait sous la végétation devenue bien trop dense. L'intérieur n'était pas en meilleur état. La peinture des murs s'était écaillée et avait été jaunie par le temps, les rideaux brunâtres croulaient sous la poussière et des toiles d'araignées gigantesque occupaient chaque recoin. La carcasse délabrée d'un vieux piano à queue gisait piteusement dans un renfoncement du salon, tel un cadavre à l'abandon. Mello n'avait touché à rien, sauf aux vieux portraits de famille qui lui faisaient une peur bleue, tant leur regard semblait désapprobateur. La vérité était que Mello se sentait mal à l'aise seul dans cette maison vétuste mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer, cette frayeur lorsque, la nuit, il entendait les fondations craquer, le hululement du vent s'engouffrant dans les brèches, l'occasionnel trottinement d'une bête nocturne ou les cris perçants des chouettes. La mort planait comme une menace au-dessus des toits et faisait pleurer les nuages qui répandaient la pluie sur les landes humides.

Tout cela était bien loin de ce dont se rappelait Mello, lorsque c'est parents étaient décédés à ses trois ans et que ses tuteurs l'avaient amené devant la propriété.

_- Quand tu auras 18 ans, c'est ici que tu vivras, lui avaient-ils expliqué._

Ce qu'il avait alors aperçu était une belle demeure resplendissante de lumière, la fumée s'élevant paresseusement des cheminées aux briques ocre, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissant échapper une douce mélodie. Le jardin était fleuri, des arbres bien taillés formaient de grandes allées où la rivière coulait, scintillante. Des chevaux broutaient dans les grands pâturages qui entouraient le domaine. Il avait été reçu avec joie par un vieux couple qui était chargé d'entretenir la maison. On lui avait servi des gâteaux et fait visiter l'immense bâtisse qui lui était alors apparue comme un château de conte de fée : les salons abondamment éclairées par de grands lustres, les salles de bains démesurées en marbre, le luxe des chambres aux lits à baldaquins, les imposants tableaux de maître qui ornaient chaque mur aux côtés de tapisseries indiennes, la magnificence du piano à queue où jouait un jeune homme vêtu de blanc. Mello avait été fasciné par ses mains fines et gantées qui couraient gracieusement sur les touches ivoirines, par la musique divine qui enchantait ses oreilles et lui faisait oublier sa peine. Le pianiste lui avait souri et l'enfant s'était sentit heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents.

12 ans plus tard, au retour de Mello, le vieux couple était mort depuis plusieurs années, emportant avec eux la beauté des lieux et les derniers souvenirs de ses parents, ne laissant plus qu'un bâtiment austère, presque en ruine. Lorsque Mello avait franchi le haut portail de fer terne sous les regards indiscrets de la population locale, le sentiment de solitude qui lui avait alors opprimé les poumons lui avait fait presque flécher les genoux. Mais la vie avait repris son cour. Seul héritier de la fortune de ses parents, Mello avait bien cru qu'il passerait le restant de son existence à se tourner les pouces. Pourtant, il leurs avait trouvé une bien meilleure utilité lorsqu'il avait ressenti le besoin d'écrire, de coucher sur papier toutes les peurs et les angoisses que lui faisait endurer ce lieu sinistre. Ainsi étaient nées les « _Chroniques d'une maison de mort_ », puis le célèbre « _Monsieur l'Angoisse et Madame la Peur_ ». Bien d'autres livres ont suivi et Mello gagna tant qu'il put mettre sous clés l'argent de ses parents pour survenir lui-même à ses besoins.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le cœur à écrire et regardait tristement la neige tomber à gros flocons dehors. Mello s'était dit qu'ils ressemblaient à de gros mouchoirs et que décidément, il haïssait tout ce blanc. Le mois de décembre tout en entier lui répugnait, car il signifiait de la neige et surtout une accumulation désagréable de fêtes qu'il jugeait oiseuses : noël, le nouvel an à la fin du mois et la pire de toutes : son anniversaire. Il exécrait les fêtes en générale, mais la plus terrible pour lui restait tout de même son anniversaire qui était synonyme de solitude et de nostalgie. Il avait l'habitude de boire à outrance ce jour précis, comme pour oublier qu'il allait encore passer une année seul dans cette vieille habitation de malheur. Au fur et à mesure que le jour _j_ approchait, Mello sombrait dans une lente dépression. Le calendrier lui rappela que la date fatidique était dans trois jours précisément, ce fameux 13 décembre dont la case avait été tachée de noir.

Il soupira. Il faisait froid et un petit rond de buée se forma à la fenêtre. Ennuyé, il cherchait à l'effacer de ses doigts gantés de noir lorsqu'il aperçut à travers la vitre épaisse qu'une voiture rouge était garée devant son portail. Il se demandait ce que l'on pouvait bien lui vouloir quand la lugubre sonnerie de sa porte le fit, comme toujours, sursauter.

_.../..._

Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocons. Near regardait le paysage défiler sans dire un mot, inconfortablement installé sur la banquette arrière de la petite voiture rouge qui roulait depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. A l'avant, un homme et une femme parlaient avec animation. Plusieurs fois, il les entendit très clairement prononcer le nom de « Mello ». Il essaya désespérément de se concentrer sur la morne lande grise, mais quelques paroles attirèrent malgré tout son attention.

- Il paraît qu'il n'est pas très commode…

- C'est ce que l'on verra ! Du moment qu'il paye.

- Pour ça, je ne me fait aucun soucis. Personne ne nous a jamais résisté. Mais il est si fragile … est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? s'enquit la femme.

- Je ne sais rien, et je m'en fou comme tu ne peux pas savoir ! répliqua l'homme d'un ton bourru. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les dirigeants savent ce qu'ils font. Si ça peut te rassurer.

- Tu as raison. Je me dis seulement parfois que ce n'est pas franchement réglo ce que l'on fait.

- Tant que j'en tire avantage, je m'en fiche. C'est à Roger que revient la charge de s'assurer que tout se passe bien et qu'ils soient bien traités.

- Cela n'empêche pas qu'il y est quelque fois des abus sexuels…

Near frissonna.

- Hé, Near ! on arrive, dit gentiment la femme aux cheveux violets. Regarde, c'est cette grande maison.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers l'inquiétante demeure en se demandant comment la situation aurait pu être pire. Il redoutait la rencontre avec le propriétaire, ce fameux Mello qu'on disait si peu aimable. Il descendit à la suite des deux complices, la gorge nouée, sans pourtant rien laisser paraître. C'était cette habitude qui lui avait valu le surnom d' « insensible ».

Ils remontèrent une allée de graviers envahie par des herbes folles, lui trainant derrière. Arrivés à la porte colossale, il fallut un certain moment à l'homme pour trouver la sonnette qui, lorsqu'elle retentit, lui sembla tout droit sortie d'un mauvais film d'horreur, tout comme le reste de la maison. Après une courte attente, quelqu'un vint leur ouvrir. Les deux affreux, qui s'étaient armés de leur plus beau sourire, lui sautèrent presque dessus, tant et si bien qu'il ne put absolument pas l'apercevoir.

- Bonjour Monsieur Mello ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. Nous sommes les deux des représentants de l'IHP que vous attendiez.

- De l'IH quoi ? répondit une voix lente et grave, qu'il trouva belle et mélodieuse.

- Attendez, laissez nous nous présenter. Appelez-moi Ryuk, dit l'homme en lui serrant énergiquement la main. Et la jolie mademoiselle à mes côté, c'est Rem.

Near ne pensait pas que Rem était une mademoiselle et encore moins qu'elle était jolie. Elle était bien trop grande et décharnée, son visage peu avenant n'inspirait que le dégout. Elle avait un nez retroussé, des oreilles de fouine, une bouche béate et des yeux bovins qui indiquaient son cruel manque d'esprit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dit l'inconnu en les repoussant en dehors de son hall.

Le ton était acerbe et on sentait que cet homme, qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs toujours pas voir puisque la carrure d'ours de Ryuk lui bouchait la vue, n'était pas très content d'avoir de la visite. Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Near était qu'il ne semblait pas du tout avoir été mis au courant de leur arrivé.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous laisser ici dans le froid ! s'écria Rem, comme outrée.

Ryuk et Rem étaient les meilleurs des acteurs, ce qui leur avait valu le titre des représentants les plus productifs de tout l'IHP. On disait qu'ils pouvaient faire plier n'importe qui et faire payer plusieurs millions pour une bouchée de pain. La vérité était que ces deux-là n'étaient que de malencontreux rapaces sans remords qui ne reculaient devant rien.

- Quel manque de tact, se désola Ryuk. Pourtant, on m'avait certifié que les anglais étaient de vrais gentlemen ! On m'a même dit qu'ils ne buvaient que du thé avec des petits gâteaux trempés dedans et qu'ils…

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Vous pouvez entrer, mais pas longtemps, céda l'homme. Je suis très occupé.

- Je veux goûter des muffins, marmonna gaiement Rem.

Il tenta vainement d'oublier son angoisse tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immense demeure, guidés par l'énigmatique écrivain.

_… / …_

_C'est tout pour la première partie de ce premier chapitre. C'est plus un prologue qu'autre chose, mais la deuxième partie devrait rendre les choses plus claires. Elle arrivera la semaine prochaine._

_Pour faire plaisir à un auteur, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_


End file.
